Getting Her Back
by southernme
Summary: Winter has a new under spell victim and it is Maria.How can Maria's boyfriend,Alex do in order to break the spell and get her back?Request by vampiregirl2009 wolfgirl77769.ONE-SHOT.


**A/N=I don't own anything.**

"Maria, wait up!", Alex Shelley yelled once he noticed his girlfriend at the end of the corner in the locker room. He chased her since she didn't respond to his calling and when he was near enough, he grabbed her arm, causing her to turn around and faced him in the process. She looked emotionless and doesn't seem to give a damn about anything.

He cupped her face with his hands, telling her how much he worried about her since she was missing in action for about two weeks without notice. "Babe, where have you been? You didn't return my calls, my messages and what not! Are you okay?", he asked while looking deep in her eyes.

Her gaze looked empty as she didn't answer his question. He tried his best to caught her attention several times but failed. A moment later, he felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned back, he saw Winter, one of the knockout in the roster, whom no one wanted to be friend with and they even gave her a nickname which is 'Freak'.

"You! I knew it was you who made her like this! I swear to God I won't hesitate to hurt you if something bad happens to her!", he said to Winter through gritted teeth. She replied in her British accent, "Well I'm glad that you figured this out, Shelley. You see, I'm quite fond with Maria and want to befriend her but she's too busy wasting her time with you so that leaves me with no choice but to put her under my spell, so she'll listen to no one but me. And it's a sad thing that the only way to wake her up is when you're manage to beat me in a single match, which I know would never happen cause I got control on everything everytime I wanted to".

"How could you be so sure, bitch? Who knows if I could beat you? Well here's a deal! I want a match with you, tonight! If I win, you can't be near with Maria ever again, got it?", he yelled. She laughed him off, "You really want to humiliate yourself in front of the crowds, don't you, Shelley? Fine! I accept your challenge! Just so you know I got the upper hand against you!".

Alex seems to be confused about her talking about upper hand, that's until Maria hit him at the back of his head with some of the backstage stuff. He fell to the ground, hurt. He only saw Maria following Winter like a lost puppy. Winter even added insult to his injury, "I told you! No one can help you, even your sweet beautiful innocent girlfriend Maria!". At that point, he knew he needed instant help from anyone for his match tonight.

An hour later, Alex Shelley was waiting for his opponent in the ring. As if it was the cue, she came out with Maria who was expressionless enough to give a reaction. The referee rang the bell and the match started right away. They both traded blows between each other, with Winter gaining the upper hand as Maria interfered in the match behind the referee.

Just then, the crowd cheered as two figures appeared running through the ramp to the ringside. It was Alex's tag team partner, Chris Sabin along with his real-life girlfriend Velvet Sky. They quickly approached Maria and held her tight, which caused Winter to be distracted. Taking this opportunity, Alex rolled her up for the pin. The referee counted, "1..2..3!". The crowd went wild watching this match.

Winter, who couldn't believed what just happened, enraged and went backstage furiously. Chris and Velvet released their grips on Maria, who looked dizzy and seemed to be oblivious towards her surroundings. Alex rolled out of the ring and headed towards Maria. "What happened?", she asked. He simply replied "Nothing much!" before planting a long deep kiss to her lips. She returned the kiss and pushed him a bit, "Aren't you supposed to defend your tag titles with Chris tonight?". "We already did! Two weeks ago!", he answered. She asked him again, "Did you win?". "Nope, but I'm glad I got you back!", he hugged her. She hugged him back, confused. She sure need explanations after this.

**Please review!**


End file.
